The apparatus disclosed herein relates to improvements in a threaded blade holder of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,426, issued Feb. 21, 1978, to Michael W. Brandt. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,426 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
Liquid material, such as lubricating oil, cleaners, wax, printing ink, pesticides and other chemicals are sometimes packaged and stored in pails constructed of metal, plastic, or fiber. Such pails are often equipped with a flexible closure element of the type distributed under the trademark "Flexspout" manufactured by Rieke Corporation of Auburn, Indiana. These flexible closures afford a directional pour spout which is collapsible for easy stacking of the pails and which can be sealed by a threaded cap after opening.
These flexible closure elements come sealed from the factory and the diaphragm must be removed from the outer end of the closure element or spout for dispensing liquid materials contained in the pail. The threaded blade holder disclosed in my patent referred to above was devised for removing these closure elements.
The blade holder and nozzle assembly disclosed herein incorporates a portion of the structure disclosed in my aforementioned patent in combination with an improved body construction which permits pouring liquid through the blade holder and nozzle assembly directly from the container.
Devices heretofore devised to open a membrane--sealed plastic container are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,855; 3,581,605; 3,784,045; and 4,074,426.